This invention relates to a line hook for a fishing float. When fishing, where the depth of water of swiming fishes is different due to the time of wondering or the sort of the fish, it is necessary to adjust the position of a hook beneath the water by moving a fishing float along a line. Conventionally, it is used such a construction that a line is directly inserted into a ring which is fixed to a movable float when the movable float is mounted on the line. In such a construction, where it becomes necessary to change the float for another big, small, heavy or light float, it is very troublesome to mount or set another one on the line since the line should be once cut off in order to insert the line in the ring of the new float. Further, it is known such a construction that the float is attached to a small plastic ball and a line is inserted into an opening of the ball. In such a case, however, it is confusing since the small ball flows due to the resistance by the flowing water and a pulling force, which is not a tug by a fish, acts on the line.
To solve such conventional problems, this inventor has once proposed a line hook for a fishing float which comprises a wire which is wound two times to form slightly long circles, both ends of the wire being extended at one side of the long circles and bent in opposite directions to each other to form another long circle so as to be able to insert a line and a ring of the fishing float into and disengage the long circles through a clearance between one of the ends of the wire and the proper portion of the wire by utilizing elasticity of the wire. This line hook for the fishing float will now be described with reference to FIG. 1 through FIG. 4.
A wire 3 of stainless steel is wound two times to form slightly long (elliptic) circles. The both ends 3A and 3A of the wire 3 are extended at one side of the long circles and bent to form another circle. Turning portions 3B and 3B of the long circles are made uniform. A line 1 and a ring 5 of a fishing float 2 are inserted into the long circles through a clearance between one of the ends 3A and 3A and a porper portion 3D of the wire 3.
Next, the line hook is set on the line 1 by taking the following steps.
First, the line 1 is hooked on one end 3A of the line hook and then the wire 3 is turned in the direction of wind of the long circles so that the line 1 may be finally inserted into the long circles and is not longer come off(FIGS. 2 and 3).
Next, the float 2 is set on the line hook by taking the following steps. Namely, the ring 5 of the float 2 is hooked on both of the ends 3A and 3A of the line hook at the same time. As the result, the float 2 is set on the line hook as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, and does not come off without artificial forces.
As mentioned above, the line hook for the fishing float has the following advantages.
It is very easy to set the line hook on the line and the fishing float on the line hook and also disengage the line hook from the line and the fishing float from the line hook and there needs a little time for such a treatment. It is not necessary to cut off the line for changing the fishing float to another one. Further, a tension force due to resistance of the water does not act on the line since the line hook is very small in size. This means that it may distinguish a tug from the tension force.
Further, the fishing float may be moved smoothly even if the line is curled since the line hook is made to form a long circle which allows the line to move free.
Moreover, the line hook is very small in size (about 5 mm -15 mm) and may be manufactured by using a wire only. Therefore, it is very simple in construction and it is possible to lower the manufacturing cost considerably.
However, the above-mentioned line hook has the following problems.
Namely, when fishing, the position of the ring 5 of the fishing float 2 is sometimes shifted due to inertia at the time of throwing the line or due to shock at the time of hitting on the water and then the ring 5 is engaged between one of the end 3A and the proper portion 3D so that it looses a free-movement of the ring 5 against the line hook. As the result, buoyancy of the float 2 acting on the line functions as a twisting force so that the float 2 cannot be moved smoothly to a predetermined position.